Interrogation
by ete107
Summary: Mikey feels cheated, replaced, and, even though he wouldn't like to admit it, somewhat jealous. Now, he's out to get some answers. After all, who did they think they were? Taking his place as best friend and keeper of all his secrets. That was always his job, even if he never had been the best at it. -Takes place in 2012 universe. Review please!-


Interrogation

Michelangelo walked into the dark room, currently only dimly lit by a single lamp upon a wooden desk. He had been waiting all day for this opportunity and now that it had finally presented itself he was going to take full advantage of it. Mikey used his amazing ninja stealth skills to get himself to the other side of the room without being detected by the other being.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" The orange banded turtle asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the, no doubt, surprised individual. "You though that you could escape me didn't you? Hide away and avoid me, terrified that once I got you alone then you'd have no choice but to subject to my questioning. Well, I've got news for you! Nobody is able to escape from Michelangelo and his awesome powers of ninjutsu! I know all, I see all, you had no chance from the very beginning. You lost before we even begun."

Mikey shook his head sympathetically. "Don't feel too bad though. You're not the only one; everybody is at my mercy. Now, "Mikey's voice became much more serious, " I have a couple of questions for you. So don't try to make things harder than they need to be, just give me the answers and I'll be on my way."

Mikey grabbed the lit lamp and maneuvered it to shine directly into the other's face. "How do you do it," he demanded, "What's your secret?!"

Michelangelo paused, waiting for a response, but non came. "Not gonna talk, huh? You think you're so much better than me don't you? Sitting there with that smug, little smirk on your face. Tell me how you do it! How do get him to talk?! To open up to you!"

Bright, blue eyes watched as the small, average turtle lowered his head to chomp on a leaf, making yet another dent in its food. "He was my best friend first, you know! When we were younger we'd play together all the time, ganging up to prank and tease Leo or Donnie. Raph was the only fun one, the only one I could convince to let loose. Leo and Donnie were always to busy, Leo with his training and that stupid Space Heroes show, and Don with all his geeky nerd stuff. But now, he tells _you_ everything!

"He thinks that none of us understand him, but that's not true! I understand him. Or at least I did. Back when he used to tell _me_ his secrets instead of you! But now so much has changed since we've turned fifteen. So much has happened in the past few months that we've finally have been able to go up to the surface. He keeps everything bottled up inside; no one knows what's going through his head anymore,except you... and maybe Splinter"

Mikey calmed down a bit and knelt next to the table, crossing his arms over the surface and resting his chin on one of them. "What does he tell you?" Mikey asked softly. "Does he feel like he can't trust me anymore? Why does he feel he can only trust you?"

Mikey sighed and stood back up, shaking he head and looking at the mindless animal who sat there, hearing but not listening to Mikey's words. Mikey felt a surge of anger flash through him. "What makes _you_ so special! You just sit there, munching away on that stupid leaf of yours while Raph pours out all his troubles and problems to you and how do you respond?" Mike paused for a moment, as if waiting for an answer, but knowing it wouldn't come. "That's just it. You don't respond! You don't comfort him, or give him advice if he needs it. You can't reassure him that everything will be alright after a tough fight, or back him up during it. So why does he tell you everything?! I've always been there for him, way before he even found you! And I'm sick of-"

Mikey cut himself off upon hearing the soft click of a light switch being flicked on. The room was suddenly flooded with light and Mikey turned to see Raphael at the door.

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Raph questioned.

"Nothing," Mikey quickly spun around to face his brother and answered simply, hoping his brother would just forget about it and walk away so he could finish his interrogation, he had yet to get a single answer.

The red banded turtle gave his brother a disbelieving look before he began approaching him. "Who were you talking to?" He asked, nearing his brother. But before Mikey could answer, Raph caught sight of his pet turtle seated behind Michelangelo's back. "You were yelling at Spike?"

"No," the younger brother quickly protested, "Sorry Raph, but I don't bother talking to animals who aren't able to respond like _some_ people I know."

Raphael just huffed and rolled his eyes before picking up his pet up from where he was on the desk beside a lamp. "Come on, Spike," Raph said to the smaller, non mutant turtle, "Let's get you out of here before you catch Mikey's stupidity."

Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at his brother, but was more focused on glaring at the pet in Raph's arms as he walked past. It may have been a trick of the light, but Mike could have sworn he saw a mocking smirk on its face. "You may have won this round," Mikey said in a low voice, speaking to the indifferent creature, "but I swear I'll find out your secret someday, foe. And then victory will be mine."

"Mikey, I think you might of hit your head harder than we thought in the last fight." Raph called over his shoulder as he retreated from the room, "You seem to have gotten some brain damage, you know, more damage then there already was."

Mikey watched, continuing to glare at the smaller of the two turtles, as Raph exited the room, leaving Mikey alone to ponder his next approach to get the stupid, little terrapin spill his secrets.


End file.
